RoadTrip!
by neverender727
Summary: the gang has the adventure of a life time as they travel to the different cities of america. What happens there... You have to read to find out!


The sun began to rise and bring light to the hills of Hollywood. As the light spread the eyes of six rather excited began to shift. The cause of this excitement, a cross country road trip. The trip had its start in junior year as a mere suggestion of something fun they could do in the future. The idea was frowned upon at first but as the months past the idea seemed to sound better and better to the six, so at the end of junior year they agreed that they would go through with the plan the following summer. Much planning had gone in to it the trip. Beck realized that they needed a suitable vehicle, everyone was afraid of his trailer after the beach incident. So he and Robbie went out and purchased a rather large station wagon. It needed a lot of work, but Beck could see the beauty within the steel beast. Since beck was already rather good at mechanic work and Robbie had experience making repairs due to his clunker they decided to work together to save money. They worked tirelessly and after five long months the car was complete. When they revealed the car to the rest of the crew they were speechless. From the new engine to the glossy black paint everything looked perfect. Beck and Robbie felt extremely proud of their work, and the fact that they didn't have to pay for gas was an added plus. Cat and Tori got jobs to get some extra money into the pool. At one point cat even had three jobs at the same. Tori worked with André on a couple of small but well playing music gigs around town. Jade just convinced her father to lend her some money. All she had to do was say she would be gone for a month and he immediately pulled out his check book. The night before the trip they all come together with what they had which was roughly twenty grand. They put five aside for gas and each took a grand for spending money which left the rest for hotels, food, the essentials. They all had their bags packed and ready so they decided they would stay at the Vega residence and then depart in the morning.

.

.

.

If you were to be awake in the living room of the Vega residence you would be witness to a rather awkward and hilarious site. For on the couch rested the entire group of friends. But that wasn't what made this situation both hilarious and awkward. The fact that Robbie's head rested in becks lap while jade lay on top of Robbie, along with the fact that jades feet were in cats face and André and beck where snuggled together like a couple watching a cheesy romantic film made it so. The sun blazed through the curtains and caused the first of the group Robbie, to groggily awake from his slumber. As he opened his eyes he immediately realized two things where horridly wrong. One: he was looking up at a man's jaw, and two: something was jabbing him in the back of the head. Upon realization he quickly shot up, but in that moment he realized something else. He was holding someone and as he looked down his eyes bulged in fear as he realized who he was holding, Jade west. He looked to see if she had awaken, and to his luck and surprise she was still asleep. He didn't mind holding her and looking at her beautiful face was an added plus, but his serenity was soon cut short when a mumbled "Tell anyone and you die." escaped her lips. He shivered momentarily from the coldness of her voice and gazed down as her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, swinging her feet over the edge of the couch sitting straight up and rubbing her eyes. Though Robbie felt as though she forgot she was still on his lap. To their left the eyes of Becks began to open. He was well rested and exited for the trip but quickly began to pale when he realized he was snuggled up to his dread headed friend. It took a lot to phase Beck but this did it, and as he began to squirm to get out of the hold without making much commotion André's eyes began to open and as he groggily took in his surroundings he realized just how close he was to his best friend. They looked each other in the eye for a split second before jetting apart, jolting tori off of André's shoulder causing her to scream effectively waking Cat.

"What's going on?!" tori screeched raising her voice an octave.

"Well me and Beck Kinda…" Andre began to say truthfully but Beck quickly interjected. "saw a spider climbing down from the ceiling!" he stated looking André in the eye. Andre taking the hint nodded his head in agreement before sitting back down.

After a minute of silence something else became very apparent to all but two people. Everyone had questions but no one wanted to die so they left it alone. That is until Cat opened her naïve little mouth.

"Jadey why are you sitting on Robbie's lap?" She asked curiously. As jade began to verbally maim her for calling her "Jadey" she realized what she asked and shot up from her seat.

"Don't ask stupid questions Cat!" jade replied with venom as an attempt of a distraction. Cat Opened Her mouth and began to say "But I was Ju.." when jade roared a mighty "NO!" and silenced her.

They morning continued with no more events. Interaction between Beck and André was a little awkward at first but that quickly passed. Everyone showered and got dressed; this took some time though with their being six people trying to use one bathroom, but by the time 11 o'clock came around they were ready to head out.

They quickly packed the suitcases and bags and filled in to the car. Beck would be driving most of the time with shifts between him Robbie and André so he was sitting in the driver's seat. Andre was at shotgun plugging in his pearpod. Tori and Cat where in the mid-section separated by a mountain of luggage. Robbie and jade opted to sit on the two seats in the back, there was plenty of leg room and a little breathing space.

"let's get this show started!" Beck cheered as he turned on the ignition and a low rumble enveloped the cabin of the vehicle. Cat cheered and clapped her hands as the car began to move from the drive way, and the faster the car moved the more excited everyone became.

"Where to first?" Robbie asked from his seat. "Wherever the road takes us my good man." Beck stated in a british-esque accent. He garnered a smile from everyone and pressed the gas a little harder as he entered the highway. He looked up and gazed at all the signs overhead, Nevada , Arizona, New Mexico. And then it hit him, the sign shinned to him like a beacon and as he turned on to the ramp tori couldn't help but read the sign out loud

"Washington!"….

(authors note: first fic on this account trying something new I really like it and I promise there will be more dialogue in the next chapter. Please review and all that good stuff.)


End file.
